Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?
by AudeSnape
Summary: Dean se retrouve avec la marque et plus un seul espoir de la retirer. Mais en 30 jours beaucoup de choses changent. 30 jours pour changer son destin (DESTIEL)


**_Bonjour les amis_**

**_Je vous retrouve avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit assez rapidement (vive l'inspiration)_**

**_J'aimerais tous vous remercier, tous ceux qui m'ont suivie sur "Forget the memories". J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite mais pour le moment nous nous retrouvons pour un petit OS Destiel._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

C'est chaud, tout doucement il se propage, envahit la pièce. Si rouge, si sombre... si chaud.

Comment autant de sang pouvait sortir d'un corps, on ne s'imagine pas combien de litres de sang on a dans le corps mais sur le sol, on s'en aperçoit. Tellement, tellement de sang.

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Durant notre existence on se pose beaucoup de question. Certaines sans réponses mais celle-ci. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas de réponse ?

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__30 jours plus tôt__

Sam allait et venait dans la bibliothèque. Il était pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il ne sortait plus de la pièce. Plus rien n'allait dans son monde. Il voyait son propre frère se consumer sous ses yeux. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Il lui avait promis de se battre mais depuis une semaine, il ne sortait plus du donjon anti-démon. Il mangeait ce que lui apportait Castiel et demandait à rester enfermé pour éviter de les blesser.

Castiel restait au bunker, il essayait de nourrir les frères Winchester ainsi que d'apporter son aide tant bien que mal mais plus rien n'avançait. Ils n'avaient rien sur la marque et Dean la laissait propager son poison dans son sang. Il voyait son ancien protéger se tuer à petit feu et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'arrivait même plus à rester en forme car sa grâce de substitution se consumait. Il lui fallait trouver une autre grâce s'il voulait continuer le voyage avec les deux chasseurs mais il refusait de tuer un autre de ses frères. Alors il devenait une ombre. Comme les deux autres hommes.

Le bunker abritait trois ombres, trois hommes en proie à des tourments qui ne cessaient. Trois hommes qui laissaient le destin filer entre leurs doigts. Mais tout allait bientôt changer.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Il s'allongea doucement dans le sang en cherchant désespérément ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve à se baigner dans ce liquide.

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__29 jours plus tôt__

Castiel, comme tous les jours apporta un hamburger à Dean. Il savait qu'il adorait ça et chaque jour, il se mettait à la tâche pour lui faire plaisir, pour voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sauf que dès qu'il passait la porte de la salle 7B. Dès qu'il écartait cette étagère qui servait de porte à sa "prison". Dès qu'il passait le piège à démons, il savait qu'il verrait ce voile dans les yeux du chasseur. Il y lisait de la tristesse, de la peur... de la haine. Et Castiel était fatigué de le voir se battre contre ses émotions.

-Bonjour Dean, salua Castiel en posant son repas sur la table qu'ils avaient installée.

Dean hocha la tête et se retourna vers le mur pour ne plus regarder l'ange. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le petit matelas installé dans le centre du piège pour remettre en place le drap.

-Laisse Castiel, je m'en occuperais, dit sèchement Dean.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua ce qu'il faisait. Chaque jour c'était la même chose mais ça lui faisait du bien de faire cela. Il s'occupait des tâches ingrates mais il fallait bien les faire. Changer son "pot de chambre" comme avait dit Dean ironiquement. S'occuper de la nourriture, de la toilette, du linge. Il le faisait car il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Sam n'était plus dans ce monde depuis une semaine, il était dans ses livres et passait son temps également à joindre Crowley pour avoir des nouvelles sur la tablette des démons.

Seul Castiel pouvait prendre soin de Dean pour le moment, même s'il refusait son aide pour tout.

-Tu devrais peut-être faire un tour, prendre l'air. T'enfermer ici ne changera rien Dean, tu le sais.

Dean posa ses mains sur le mur et chuchota :

-Sors d'ici.

Chaque jour c'était comme ça, chaque jour Castiel sortait à cette phrase. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus et Dean avait besoin de parler, d'hurler avant que ses émotions ne le tuent de l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ferme Dean ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

-Sors...

-Quand tu es ressorti... tu n'étais plus le même. Caïn a brisé l'espoir que tu avais de guérir. Je m'en suis rendu compte, ton frère s'en est rendu compte...

Dean se retourna et hurla :

-SORS D'ICI PUTAIN CASTIEL !

Dire que le comportement de Dean n'avait pas surpris Castiel serait un mensonge. C'est sûrement le petit sursaut de peur qui stoppa toute la colère, la haine qui animaient le corps de Dean. Il détendit les poings, décrispa sa mâchoire, il baissa ses épaules.

-Cass... je ne veux pas te faire de mal, il faut que je reste ici et que toi... que tu sois en sécurité donc... en dehors de cette pièce, de ce bunker même.

-Parle-moi, s'il te plait Dean.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire Cass.

Il se retourna et refit face au mur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un étau qui le serrait, qui lui écrasait le corps entier et juste au dessus de lui, une tonne de brique attendait de lui fracasser le crâne. Mais comment expliquer que cette sensation s'évanouissait dès qu'il entendait cette voix rauque près de lui ?

Castiel s'était rapproché doucement, avait envahi son espace personnel de quelques millimètres et avait murmuré son nom. Le chasseur se retourna et laissa la tristesse l'envahir.

-T'as toujours cru en moi, et même aujourd'hui, tu crois encore en moi. Tu me vois toujours comme un homme vertueux et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Dean... j'ai touché ton âme, tu es vertueux, je l'ai vu, senti. Je le sais et crois moi, tu as toujours essayé de faire le bien autour de toi. Cette marque ne fait pas de toi un monstre, juste quelqu'un qui a voulu sauver le monde. Encore une fois.

Castiel lui sourit et Dean lâcha un petit rire face à la petite remarque. Mais rapidement il reprit un visage sombre et baissa les yeux vers sa marque. Lentement, en la caressant il raconta :

-Caïn m'a parlé de la marque. Il m'a dit que je finirais par tuer les personnes qui me sont chers. Toi... puis Sam en dernier... Je finis par où il a commencé.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Castiel et continua en secouant la tête :

-Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ni toi, ni Sam. Alors il faut que je reste ici, enfermé.

Castiel secoua la tête à son tour et répéta "non" à voix basse puis se stoppa.

-Ce n'est pas une solution Dean, dit-il en plongeant dans son regard. On peut trouver une solution j'en suis sûr !

Le chasseur, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas écouter prit un visage dur et s'avança vers Castiel qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Une fois au pan de mur qui refermait sa "prison" il se stoppa.

-Referme la porte maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Castiel ne bougea pas et regarda Dean dans les yeux. Il se battait intérieurement pour trouver une solution mais dans l'immédiat, il n'y en avait aucune.

-Bat toi Dean, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il en attrapant l'étagère.

Doucement, il referma l'endroit.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Oui, c'est sûrement ce jour-là. On ne décide pas de se battre un matin en se réveillant, c'est un choix.

Ce sang est juste la fin de ce combat.

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__18 jours plus tôt__

Les jours continuaient et se ressemblaient. Le seul changement apparent était que Crowley était sur une piste pour la tablette et venait dans le bunker de temps en temps. Alors dans ces moments là, Castiel allait retrouver Dean pour éviter de se confronter au démon.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme cela, où Castiel se retrouvait avec Dean sur le matelas à discuter. Cela devenait leur habitude.

-Tu sais, parfois je repense à l'enfer... Tes frères, tes sœurs, ils m'ont souvent dit que tu devais être ma rédemption.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté et réfléchit.

-Je ne pense pas, mais tu as dû l'être pour moi Dean.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je suis mort plusieurs fois, j'ai toujours été ramené. Tu as été la personne pour laquelle je me suis battu et je crois que cela a racheté mes pêchés. Je crois...

Castiel se pencha un peu en avant et tourna sa tête vers Dean pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je crois que tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois. Si l'on m'a ramené, c'est grâce à toi.

Dean avait toujours cru que cela n'était que dans les films à l'eau de rose, les films nian nian mais non. L'atmosphère changea autour d'eux, une électricité se format, une tension, palpable mais aucunement angoissante. Est-ce parce qu'il plongeait dans ce regard d'un bleu profond ?

Mais ce contact se stoppa quand le regard de Castiel dévia un quart de seconde vers sa bouche ce qui suffit à Dean pour se reprendre. Il se redressa et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

-Bon... Crowley il..

-Oui, dit Castiel tout aussi gêné. Il doit...

Dean ricana face à la situation. Ils avaient l'air de deux adolescentes face à leur premier amour.

-Merci Cass, j'arrive à oublier un peu la situation merdique dans laquelle je me trouve en ce moment grâce à toi.

Castiel, un peu gauche, s'avança vers le chasseur et doucement frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Un quart de seconde que cela dura. Castiel s'était retourné et était partit aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait frôlé. Ce n'était pas un baiser mais dans ce geste, il en avait montré plus que s'il l'avait fait fougueusement. Dean n'avait pas reculé, il s'était laissé approcher tout en sachant les intentions de l'ange. Mais qui était-il pour reculer face à quelque chose qu'il désirait également.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Doucement, il leva la main vers le corps près de lui, se vidant de son sang. Il toucha ce visage qu'il avait pu embrasser chaque parcelle. Il toucha ce torse qu'il avait embrassé, goûté dont il s'était enivré.

Oui, il avait besoin de savoir.

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__13 jours plus tôt__

-Dean ! Castiel ! hurla Sam en arrivant dans la salle 7B.

L'ange venait à peine d'arriver pour apporter le repas de Dean. Les deux hommes virent Sam entrer en trombe dans la salle avec son portable. Il avait sur ses lèvres un sourire radieux, un qu'aucun des deux autres hommes n'avaient vu depuis longtemps. Il se mit près d'eux et activa le haut parleur. Aussitôt, la voix de Crowley retentit :

-Bonjour les garçons. Vous êtes content d'entendre tonton Crowley non ? Bon, ne nous attardons pas sur notre amour. J'ai retrouvé la tablette, j'ai fait un petit carnage chez tes frères Castiel, tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

Castiel serra ses poings et ferma les yeux. Dean posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il fallait qu'ils restent calmes, c'était leur première piste depuis un mois.

-Enfin bref, c'était des fidèles partisans de Métatron qui la gardaient. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui l'ait.

-Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure tant que ça, murmura Dean.

-Hé ! Squirrel, j'essaie de sauver ma peau en te sortant de ton merdier. Mais maintenant vous avez un autre soucis : la traduction. Je la garde tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé de petit prophète. Vous savez où me contacter.

L'appel se termina et les trois hommes se regardèrent. Un silence envahit la pièce, seul Sam osa prononcer ce que tous pensaient :

-Vous croyez que Kévin même... mort, pourrait la traduire ?

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit Dean en se dirigeant vers la table pour manger.

Sam hocha la tête et sortit en composant le numéro de Linda Tran.

-D'autres de mes frères sont encore morts...

Castiel était blanc, doucement il sortit du piège à démon.

-Hé, hé ! Cass, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la guerre ange - démon existera toujours, tu n'y peux rien.

Dean s'avança vers l'homme. En sortant du piège à démon il sentit une légère brûlure venant de la marque. Cela le stoppa près de l'ange. Il regarda la marque et la caressa doucement. Castiel voyant Dean faire en oublia ses frères momentanément.

-Que se passe-t-il ? La marque te fait mal ?

Dean leva les yeux vers son ami et doucement, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Castiel leva sa main et essuya la larme de son pouce avant de laisser sa main sur sa joue.

-Ça commence... J'ai ressenti le piège...

Dean recula et retourna dans le piège.

-Ne m'approche plus... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Castiel retourna dans la pièce et attrapa le bras de Dean pour le tourner vers lui.

-Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Dean se rapprocha de l'ange et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains étaient posées de part et d'autre de son visage tandis que celles de Castiel exploraient le torse du chasseur. Ce dernier s'écarta doucement.

Dean voulait y croire, il voulait savoir qu'il pouvait être bien. Castiel croyait tellement en lui, il voulait y croire aussi. Ce côté démonique ne pouvait pas l'envahir totalement non ?

-Fais-moi me sentir un homme bien.

Lentement, les deux hommes se découvrirent entièrement. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se caressaient. Découvrant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Se perdant dans leur désir mutuel. Oubliant tout autour d'eux.

Ils avaient passé les derniers jours à passer du temps ensemble, à se connaître, à se rapprocher, à développer un sentiment naissant. A oublier cette peur que représentait ce sentiment mais à cet instant, ils s'engageaient l'un envers l'autre.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__7 jours plus tôt__

Castiel ouvrit la "prison" de Dean tandis que ce dernier terminait de s'habiller. Cela ne le dérangeait plus qu'il arrive quand il était nu, il connaissait maintenant son corps, ses cicatrices, ses imperfections comme les petits détails insignifiants.

L'ange entra et regarda tendrement l'homme en face de lui.

-Kévin a réussi à traduire la première épreuve.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Linda Tran et son fils étaient de retour dans le bunker. Kévin avait découvert une série d'épreuve, comme pour fermer les portes de l'enfer sauf que celle là concernait la disparition "du père du meurtre".

-Il a réussi ?

-Oui Dean, il a réussi.

Castiel lui sourit tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Il était heureux, il pouvait commencer à penser à une autre vie, à ne plus avoir peur de tuer ses proches.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Tout cela a commencé quand il a enfin voulu espérer de nouveau, quand il a accepté de commencer ces épreuves. Juste deux épreuves qu'il savait durs mais qu'il croyait libératrices. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de libérateur dans ces deux corps baignant dans le sang. L'un mourant, l'autre agonisant de le voir ainsi.

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__6 jours plus tôt__

-Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous me demandez est insensé ? hurla Crowley. Ouvrir la porte de la cage pour te laisser y entrer et tuer Lucifer ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Les deux frères regardèrent autour d'eux. Sam et Dean lui avaient donné rendez-vous dans une ruelle déserte mais ils vérifiaient tout de même, cette conversation ne devait pas être entendue par d'autres.

-Crowley, je te demande de le faire sortir ou de me faire entrer. Si je veux me débarrasser de cette marque, il faut que je le fasse.

-Si je te laisse entrer, je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais ressortir. Peut-être pas seul, tu comprends ça ? Et le faire sortir causerait la perte de l'enfer, du paradis et même de votre planète ! C'est Lucifer crétin, tu penses réellement avoir une chance ?

-Castiel va essayer de faire le plus de symboles, de pièges possibles pour qu'il ne file pas. Je l'attendrais avec la lame. Crowley, ça va fonctionner !

Crowley partit doucement en hurlant "Abruti !"

Sam qui était resté silencieux jusque là se tourna vers son frère et dit en rigolant :

-Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il va y réfléchir.

Les deux frères rigolèrent et retournèrent dans l'impala.

-Merci Sammy, merci pour tout. De ne pas m'avoir abandonné, d'y avoir cru quand moi je n'y croyais plus.

-Après tout ce temps, c'est enfin mon tour de prendre soin de mon grand frère !

Sam lui sourit tandis que Dean démarrait la voiture pour retourner au bunker.

Le voyage se passa comme lorsqu'ils parcouraient les routes pour chasser simplement. Du rock dans l'habitacle, Dean qui chante à tue-tête et Sam qui regarde son frère se libérer.

Ils commençait doucement à reprendre espoir sur la disparition de la marque, maintenant, il fallait attendre l'appel de Crowley.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bunker, Castiel se leva de sa chaise pour arriver à leur rencontre.

-Alors ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent et avec un sourire Dean lâcha :

-Il réfléchit.

Dean enleva son manteau et se posa sur une chaise.

-Kévin arrive à traduire la deuxième épreuve ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'ange s'asseoir près de lui.

-Il a du mal à se concentrer. En refusant d'aller au paradis, il se retrouve comme Bobby. Tout doucement il ressent le besoin de se venger alors la concentration n'est pas facile.

Dean hocha la tête et songea au prophète, coincé dans une pièce avec sa mère et une tablette. Ils lui en demandaient beaucoup mais il avait accepté aussitôt qu'ils lui avaient expliqué la situation. Sa mère le soutenait, croyant toujours en lui. Kévin avait d'abord songé au soucis de ne pas réussir à traduire la tablette mais rien n'avait changé ce qui fut un soulagement pour tous.

Puis trois jours plus tard il avait réussi à traduire la première épreuve. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, de manger alors il avait pu se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Et la première épreuve donna la chair de poule à Sam.

Tuer Lucifer puis une phrase en énochien. Dean avait tout de suite décrété que Sam ne participerait pas à quoi que ce soit et serait à des kilomètres de là pour éviter qu'il le possède de nouveau. Pour la première fois Sam avait accepté la décision de son frère. Ce dernier sortit de sa "prison" et commença à construire un plan avec Castiel. Puis tous s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne pourraient y arriver sans l'aide de Crowley.

Voilà où ils en étaient, à attendre l'appel du roi de l'enfer. Tout était prêt. Un entrepôt à cinquante kilomètres de là était déjà à moitié installé. Castiel était allé chercher la lame et la gardait caché pour le moment. Il suffisait juste qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour servir de vaisseau à Lucifer quand ils ouvriraient la cage mais Sam avait assuré qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelque chose prêt à l'emploi.

Alors lorsque Crowley téléphona en fin de journée, ils furent soulagés.

Dean et Castiel prirent la route seuls. Ils donnèrent l'adresse à Crowley pour qu'il les rejoigne et là-bas se déroulerait le combat. Le chasseur était angoissé mais aussi pressé que cela se termine. Il voulait terminer les deux épreuves au plus vite.

Une fois arrivé à l'entrepôt, l'ange termina de dessiner tous les symboles tandis que Crowley s'inquiétait en les voyant.

-Vous êtes en train de m'enfermer dans cet entrepôt ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Moi aussi je suis enfermé Crowley, précisa Castiel en terminant de tracer un cercle.

Dean les laissa se chamailler pour sortir chercher le corps dans le coffre de la voiture. Il ne savait rien sur cet homme mais Sam avait précisé qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour que Lucifer le possède. Il faisait confiance à son frère.

Il traina le corps jusqu'à un pentacle au fond de l'entrepôt. Crowley dessinait un symbole sur le mur.

-Quand j'aurais tracé le dernier trait, ça s'ouvrira automatiquement. On aura à peine cinq secondes pour s'éloigner.

Castiel et Dean hochèrent la tête et installèrent l'homme. Ils le menottèrent avec les menottes anti-démons. Ils venaient à peine de terminer quand Crowley leur signifia qu'il avait terminé.

Les trois hommes reculèrent en vitesse tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Dean avait l'impression de revoir la porte où Sam s'était arrêté devant, possédé par Lucifer. Où il avait perdu son petit frère une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait être sûr que cela n'arriverait pas.

Un cercle se créa dans le mur, des flammes sur les bords puis une fumée noire en sortit pour entrer dans le corps de l'homme.

-Tire dans la porte, ordonna Crowley.

-Quoi ? dit Dean en tâtant son arme.

-TIRE !

Il la sortit rapidement et tira dedans. La porte se referma alors qu'une fumée grisâtre commençait à apparaître.

-Il n'était pas tout seul dans cette cage crétin !

Dean l'ignora et se tourna vers Castiel. Il tendit la main et doucement, l'ange lui remit la lame.

Le chasseur laissa le sentiment de puissance monter au plus profond de lui, le remplir. Il se tourna vers l'homme attaché au fond de l'entrepôt. Pour le moment, il était toujours inconscient.

Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui dictait de tuer Crowley puis de tuer cet homme. Mais le roi de l'enfer n'était pas dupe, il s'était éloigné, évitant ainsi que Dean ne se focalise sur lui.

Le chasseur s'avança tandis que l'homme s'éveilla doucement. Lorsqu'il vit Dean, un sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Salut Dean ! Ça fait longtemps dis moi.

Il regarda les menottes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles et d'un simple mouvement les cassa.

-Ah, c'est bien mieux. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé être attaché, je préfère attacher les autres si ça ne te dérange pas.

Lucifer se leva tandis que Dean s'arrêta juste devant le symbole. L'homme regarda autour de lui et d'un simple regard, les symboles brulèrent les uns après les autres.

Crowley s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put en voyant toutes les protections s'envoler en fumée tandis que Castiel resta en retrait, en attendant le premier coup de Dean.

-Bon, et si nous commencions la discute ? dit Lucifer en croisant les bras.

Dean fonça sur lui le poignard en avant mais d'un simple mouvement de tête il fut éjecté contre le mur puis il s'effondra sur le sol. Lucifer s'approcha et enfonça son pied dans ses côtes lui coupant le souffle.

Il tendit le bras vers la lame pour l'appeler mais Lucifer écrasa son bras. En à peine deux minutes il était déjà au sol, la vue brouillée et il sentait l'os de son avant-bras se briser au fur et à mesure qu'il appuyait. La douleur était tellement forte que doucement il sentit qu'il perdait conscience.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta tandis qu'il sombrait. Il entendit des cris, des paroles puis un os qui craque.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser mais il essayait de revenir à la surface. Qui est-ce que Lucifer torturait ? Ce ne pouvait pas être son véhicule. Crowley était parti. Ne restait que...

Non.

Dean réussi à reprendre conscience en reconnaissant ce cri. Il se leva silencieusement et attrapa la première lame.

Castiel était à genoux devant Lucifer. Ce dernier le menaçait d'une lame. Il allait pour frapper quand il s'arrêta et lâcha l'ange.

Des flammes commencèrent à l'embraser tandis que Dean récupéra la lame qu'il avait plantée dans son dos.

Lucifer hurla, les flammes le prenaient doucement puis son corps se pétrifia avant qu'une lumière aveuglante ne jaillisse du corps de l'homme. Ce dernier s'effondra, les flammes éteintes.

L'homme était mort.

Lucifer était mort.

La confrontation n'avait pas duré longtemps. A peine cinq minutes mais le corps de chacun des deux hommes était brisé.

Dean se laissa tomber près de Castiel qui essaya de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se cogne ses côtes cassées.

L'ange ne réussit pas totalement à soigner ses propres os, il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Sa grâce disparaissait, il n'en avait plus assez pour sauver Dean.

-CROWLEY, hurla-t-il en se penchant sur l'homme près de lui.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois avant que celui-ci ne daigne apparaître. Il n'était pas resté bien loin, pour pouvoir lécher les bottes du survivant. Mais il était heureux de voir que ce n'était pas Lucifer le survivant.

-Crowley... une dernière fois. Ça sera la dernière fois mais trouve moi la grâce d'un ange...

Le roi de l'enfer disparu aussitôt. Castiel s'allongea près de lui et écouta sa respiration irrégulière. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant que Crowley ne réapparaisse. Il avait dans sa main la même bouteille qu'il lui avait tendu la dernière fois pour le sauver.

-Tu l'as eue comment ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille.

-Non je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Castiel en lui prenant des mains.

Il souleva le bouchon et laissa la grâce pénétrer son corps. Il sentit la force revenir ainsi que la puissance. Ses os se consolidèrent. Instantanément son corps était de nouveau neuf.

Lorsque la grâce prit enfin la place dans son corps, il se tourna vers Dean et posa une main sur sa joue. Il soigna les plaies internes et les os fracturés. Cela le fatigua malgré sa nouvelle grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux yeux vert le fixèrent. L'homme émergeait tout doucement mais son attention s'était tout de suite tournée vers l'ange.

-Tu m'as encore sauvé ? chuchota Dean en posant sa propre main sur celle de Castiel toujours sur sa joue.

-Je peux te dire la même chose, répondit-il avec un sourire.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__3 jours plus tôt__

Castiel avait la tête posé contre le torse de Dean. Ils étaient dans la chambre du chasseur, ce dernier avait enfin accepté de quitter sa "prison" alors les deux hommes profitaient d'un matelas digne de ce nom.

Les deux hommes étaient nus et profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre. C'était dans ces moments là qu'ils arrivaient à reprendre espoir.

-Comment cela se finira ? demanda Dean tandis que Castiel caressait la marque.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu sais... parfois je me dis que la marque ne peut pas disparaître seule. Que son porteur devra forcément disparaître également.

Castiel posa son menton sur son torse pour le regarder.

-Peut-être que c'est mon destin de mourir de la marque...

Dean baissa les yeux pour regarder son amant. Il caressa sa joue et lui demanda :

-Si je devais mourir à la fin de ces épreuves... reste près de moi. Attends que je ne respire plus, que je me sois vidé de mon sang, que je brûle totalement ou je ne sais quoi avant de me laisser. J'avais toujours espéré que ce soit toi qui m'amène au paradis.

Castiel se redressa et bougea pour être juste au dessus du visage de Dean.

-Si tu dois mourir, je veux retrouver ma grâce. J'aimerais lâcher ce vaisseau pour rester au paradis avec toi. Mais sincèrement, je préférerais que tu ne meurs pas.

Dean posa une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il colla son corps contre le sien et les roula pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

-Tu seras toujours là pour moi non ? dit Dean en caressant doucement ses lèvres.

-Toujours, chuchota Castiel.

-Je crois... je crois que tu es la personne que j'ai toujours attendu.

Dean laissa ses mains explorer le corps de Castiel tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Il connaissait chaque partie de son corps qui était plus sensible que d'autre. Il aimait se perdre en lui. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien ressenti ce lien que depuis qu'il lui appartenait.

L'ange passa ses jambes autour de son corps. Tous deux avaient besoin de sentir l'autre. Leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient évidents et profonds. Aucun des deux n'en avait parlé car ils se le prouvaient dans leurs gestes, dans leurs caresses, dans leurs baisers.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Oui, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, même dans la mort.

Le sang était froid et son corps commençait à l'être, le moment était venu pour lui. Il se leva et porta le corps de l'autre homme.

-Reste près de moi...

-Toujours.

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__La veille__

Linda entra dans la cuisine et hocha la tête.

-C'est bon ? demanda Dean en se levant.

-Il a la dernière épreuve, dit-elle.

Elle tendit un papier à Castiel qu'il prit et lu rapidement.

-Il a disparu pour le moment, il est épuisé.

Elle sortit de la cuisine laissant les trois hommes ensemble. Castiel tenait le bout de papier et le relisait. Les deux hommes étaient penchés au dessus de son épaule pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait la phrase.

_"Avoir le pardon d'un ange et se baigner dans son sang"_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épreuve ? cria Dean en se reculant de la table.

Castiel se leva et se planta devant lui. Il voyait que le chasseur commençait à paniquer.

-Calme-toi Dean. Quand Kévin aura repris ses forces on lui demandera.

-On dirait deux épreuves en une, dis Sam en relisant le papier. Tu dois réciter la phrase en énochien après le pardon et après t'être baigné dans son sang.

-STOP !

Dean était devenu blanc, il plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel et chercha une solution.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas tuer un ange ?

Sam regarda les deux hommes se rassurer mutuellement. Leur lien s'était intensifié ce dernier mois et tous le voyaient.

-Je pense que si.

-Aucun ange ne voudra me donner son pardon avant que je le tue ! Parce que c'est ça qu'il faut que je fasse, que je le tue non ?

Castiel restait calme, sa voix était posée.

-Aucun de mes frères ne voudra donner son pardon et oui, tu le tuerais. Sa grâce n'arriverait pas à le sauver à temps si tu le vidais de son sang.

-Mais... alors je ne peux pas passer cette épreuve ?

-Tu le peux, répondit sérieusement Castiel.

Sam réfléchissait à toute vitesse car Dean n'arrivait plus à penser.

-Je ne comprends pas !

Dean s'énervait et Castiel restait calme, à le regarder. C'était sûrement ce calme venant de l'ange qui fit comprendre à Sam ce qu'il disait.

-Cass, dit Sam d'une voix basse. Tu ne songes tout de même pas que cet ange soit toi ?

Dean se tourna vers son frère puis vers Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il cherchait une trace de négatif sur le visage de son amant mais ce dernier restait impassible.

-Sam, veux-tu bien sortir s'il te plait ? demanda Dean sans un regard vers son frère.

Silencieusement il sortit puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Les deux hommes restèrent à se regarder pendant encore de longues minutes.

-Tu comptes m'abandonner ?

-Non Dean, je veux être ta rédemption.

Le chasseur attrapa l'ange par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? hurla-t-il les larmes menaçant de sortir. Que ta mort me sauvera ? Qu'elle m'aidera ? Tu m'as promis ! Tu m'as dit que tu serais près de moi s'il m'arrivait quelque chose !

Castiel caressa doucement sa joue.

-J'espère que toi tu seras là pour moi.

-Toujours idiot.

Dean fonça sur ses lèvres et posséda sa bouche. C'était violent, le besoin de prouver qu'il était là avec lui. Qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, qu'il était vivant. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec lui était lui enlever ses vêtements et lui montrer encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui on lui demander de l'ouvrir et de se baigner dans son sang.

Sans le vouloir il commença à pleurer. Il cessa de l'embrasser et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Dean, s'il te plait écoute moi, dit Castiel en relevant son visage. Je t'aime, je ne devrais même pas ressentir ça mais comment je ne pourrais pas le ressentir pour toi. Je t'aime et je t'ai promis d'être là quand tu mourras. Je serais là.

Dean posa son front contre le sien et laissa sa tristesse sortir.

-Tu sais, commença Dean en fermant les yeux. Si j'ai accepté enfin de t'aimer en entier c'est parce que je pensais qu'on pouvait s'en sortir, qu'aucun de nous deux ne mourraient avant longtemps, que la marque ne l'emporterait pas... Je refuse te voir mourir.

Castiel attrapa son visage et embrassa sa mâchoire pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien qui guérit un ange rapidement et totalement ? demanda Dean en s'écartant légèrement.

-Non Dean, il n'y a... attends !

Castiel s'écarta de Dean violement et chercha son téléphone. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement et appela un de ses frères. Le chasseur ne put entendre la conversation, l'ange allait trop rapidement et il n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers la sortie. Il raccrocha juste devant la porte et se tourna vers les frères qui le regardaient du bas de l'escalier.

-Cass, murmura Dean affolé.

La minute auparavant ils s'embrassaient et là, il le laissait. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Tout ira bien Dean, je reviens demain. J'essaierais de faire au plus vite.

Castiel lui sourit et sortit du bunker. Les deux frères ne cherchèrent pas à le suivre. Sam se retourna vers Dean pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais la tête qu'il faisait le stoppa. Il semblait totalement brisé.

-Dean... Dean ça va ? demanda Sam en s'approchant de son frère.

Ce dernier se retourna et secoua la tête avant de partir dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Oui, il a fallu que cet idiot ange se sacrifie pour lui.

-Je t'aime tu sais ? dit Dean en se penchant vers ses lèvres froides pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Castiel sourit et ferma les yeux pour sombrer.

-SAM ! hurla Dean en secouant l'ange pour essayer de le réveiller.

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

/

__Le jour même__

Lorsque la porte du bunker s'ouvrit Dean accouru vers l'arrivant. Il semblait mal en point mais il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le chasseur en le voyant arriver hésita entre lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ou ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il sourit.

-Je l'ai Dean, je l'ai avec moi.

Dean secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as l'angelot ?

Castiel s'approcha de lui et dit en montrant un flacon victorieux :

-Ma grâce.

Le regard du chasseur passait du flacon à l'ange. Il n'en revenait pas, cela faisait des mois qu'il avait abandonné et là, il la lui mettait sous les yeux.

Sam arriva dans la pièce et vit le flacon que tenait Castiel.

-Bonjour Castiel.

-Sam.

Il s'approcha et secoua la tête.

-Castiel, tu sais bien que les grâces que tu "empreintes" ne sont pas assez puissantes. Elle ne te sauvera pas.

Castiel se tourna vers lui avec toujours son sourire affiché sur son visage.

-Je le sais.

Doucement, Sam réussi à comprendre en voyant le visage des deux autres hommes.

-C'est ta grâce ?

Castiel hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table. Il posa le flacon au centre et montra les deux chaises en face aux frères Winchester. Les deux hommes s'installèrent après un moment d'hésitation.

-Comment l'as-tu récupérée ? demanda Dean en le fixant.

Castiel baissa les yeux vers ses mains et avoua :

-Beaucoup d'anges sont morts pour que j'arrive à la récupérer.

-Métatron ? osa Sam.

-Entre autres.

Dean eut un petit sourire. Il était heureux que Métatron soit mort. Cela faisait un salopard de moins à éliminer. Sam pensait pareil mais il ne le montra pas. Castiel attendait que les deux autres hommes disent quoi que se soit mais ils attendaient à présent.

-On parle du plan maintenant ? demanda Dean avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

/

_Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?_

Non.

_Comment cela va-t-il finir ?_

/

__Vingt minutes auparavant__

La partie du pardon avait été la plus facile. Dean et Castiel s'étaient installés dans une chambre qu'ils avaient vidée totalement.

Castiel avait sorti tout un beau discours dans lequel il répétait qu'il le pardonnait pour toutes les fois où il s'était perdu. Juste après il avait sortit la phrase en énochien. Comme la première fois il avait ressenti une brûlure dans la marque. Mais maintenant il devait voir Castiel défaire sa chemise puis lui faire une entaille assez profonde pour le vider de son sang.

Les deux hommes étaient accroupis l'un en face de l'autre. Castiel attrapa la première lame à quelques centimètres de lui et lui tendit. Dean la prit et la regarda longtemps avant de relever son regard vers l'ange. Ce dernier semblait paisible et souriait au chasseur.

Dean posa sa main sur le torse de Castiel et lui chuchota :

-Je serais là... je veillerais à ce que tu me reviennes.

L'ange l'embrassa et lui demanda de commencer.

Dean leva la lame et la posa sur son torse. Les paroles de Caïn lui revenait en mémoire mais il refusa d'y penser. Il ne le tuerait pas, il arriverait à se contrôler.

Puis il appuya, enfonça légèrement la lame jusqu'à voir une perle rouge sortir suivit de d'autres. Il continua la coupure pour qu'elle fasse la longueur du torse. Le visage de Castiel était crispé. Il se retenait de crier sous la douleur que lui faisait l'entaille.

Lorsque Dean s'arrêta, il balança la lame à travers la pièce et aida Castiel à s'allonger sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? J'appelle Sam ?

-Non, attends et allonge toi, dit Castiel dans un murmure.

C'est chaud, tout doucement il se propage, envahit la pièce. Si rouge, si sombre... si chaud.

Comment autant de sang pouvait sortir d'un corps, on imagine pas combien de litre de sang on a dans le corps mais sur le sol, on s'en aperçoit. Tellement, tellement de sang.

En s'allongeant doucement dans le sang il songea aux trente derniers jours.

Il leva la main et caressa le visage de Castiel ainsi que chaque parcelle de peau découverte.

-Je déteste te voir souffrir ainsi Cass.

L'ange chercha la main du chasseur et la serra.

Le sang imprégnait tous ses vêtements, il le sentait car les tissus devenaient durs vu que le sang séchait. Castiel commençait à devenir blanc et sa peau froide.

-C'est bon Dean.

Le chasseur hocha la tête, souleva le corps de Castiel pour le poser dans une couverture installée dans un coin.

-Reste près de moi...

-Toujours, chuchota Dean. Je t'aime tu sais ? fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Castiel sourit et ferma les yeux pour sombrer.

-SAM ! hurla Dean en secouant l'ange pour essayer de le réveiller.

Son frère arriva rapidement, il avait la grâce de Castiel dans sa main. Ils avaient voulu qu'il la garde au cas où Dean veuille tuer Castiel. C'était un risque peu probable mais ils avaient préféré y songer.

Sam s'accroupit près de Castiel.

-Dean, récite la phrase en énochien.

-Occupe toi de Castiel d'abord.

-LIS TA PUTAIN DE PHRASE EN ENOCHIEN ! hurla Sam en poussant son frère.

Dean, secoué par l'attitude de son frère ne résista pas et se pressa de sortir le papier de sa poche. Il lut la phrase à haute voix.

Au bout de quelques secondes il se tint le bras et hurla. Se fut à ce moment là que Sam ouvrit le flacon près de Castiel. Sa grâce entra dans son corps et l'homme se retourna vers son frère. Il n'avait plus rien à faire pour le moment pour l'ange.

Dean hurlait, il arracha sa manche pour laisser entrevoir la marque devenir rouge. Elle saignait abondamment. Son sang alla rejoindre celui de Castiel à quelques centimètres de là.

Les veines de son bras devinrent rouges, puis cela monta, jusqu'à sa tête. Ses yeux devinrent noirs puis reprirent leur teinte verte, de nouveau noire, de nouveau vert. Le côté démoniaque se battait à l'intérieur de Dean. Ou son côté sombre l'emportait ou le côté vertueux que Castiel avait toujours vu.

Sam voyait son frère hurler, il pleurait mais c'était du sang qui coulait de ses yeux. Puis il s'écroula sur le sol, silencieux. L'homme attendit un peu avant de s'approcher de lui. Il tendit la main et retourna son bras pour voir une fine cicatrice blanche, à peine visible. Enfin il entendit un souffle léger, sortir de la bouche de Dean. Sam se permit alors de verser une larme de soulagement. Leur combat contre la marque était terminé.

Il se retourna vers Castiel et le vit toujours blanc. L'entaille s'était refermée mais il était toujours inconscient. Il ne respirait pas mais pouvait-on attendre d'un ange qu'il respire ?

Sam souleva son frère et le posa à côté de Castiel avant de s'asseoir près d'eux.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

/

__5 jours plus tard__

Dean était allongé dans le lit, près de Castiel. Il lisait paisiblement.

Sam tapa deux petits coups à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Un changement ?

Dean regarda l'ange et caressa sa joue.

-Toujours la même chose depuis cinq jours.

Dean s'était éveillé au bout de quelques heures mais Castiel était resté inconscient. Il ne s'était même pas préoccupé que Sam soit près de lui. Il s'était penché sur son ange et l'avait embrassé en lui demandant de se réveiller.

Son frère avait eu du mal à le faire quitter la chambre. Il avait nettoyé tout le sang mais Dean avait voulu rester près de l'ange pour être là à son réveil.

Sam n'avait rien dit sur le comportement de Dean. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour l'ange mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela soit si intense. Il ne l'avait pas jugé et l'avait écouté quand il avait besoin de sortir ses craintes. Il avait entendu son frère parler à Castiel, lui parler de tout et de rien, lui donner de bonnes nouvelles ainsi que de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il lui répétait qu'il devait se réveiller, se battre et lui revenir. Tous les jours il lui chuchotait à l'oreille mille promesses et lui rappelait la sienne d'être au près de lui.

Au bout de deux jours il avait accepté de bouger son corps jusqu'à une chambre. Castiel avait reprit quelques couleurs mais était toujours inconscient. Alors Dean l'avait changé, nettoyé.

Malgré qu'il soit encore froid il l'embrassait et le caressait comme si cela allait le réveiller.

Sam se rappela le nombre de fois où il était entré dans la chambre et avait vu Dean collé au corps de Castiel. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, pour son bonheur.

-Repose-toi Dean.

Son frère hocha la tête et éteignit la lumière tandis que Sam sortait de la pièce. Il se colla au corps de l'homme et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Il commençait doucement à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser le dos. Il sourit et frotta sa joue sur le torse de l'homme. Torse qui bougea et qui éveilla totalement Dean.

Ce dernier alluma la lumière et se tourna vers Castiel qui le regardait tendrement.

-Cass, putain Cass t'es de retour, dit Dean en plongeant vers ses lèvres pour les prendre d'assaut.

Castiel l'écarta doucement et avec un grand sourire lui demanda :

-Raconte moi. Dis moi, comment cela a-t-il commencé ?

Dean lui sourit, l'embrassa légèrement et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-C'est une longue histoire qui a commencé il y a presque sept ans quand un ange est venu me chercher en enfer.

Castiel sourit et caressa le visage de Dean tandis qu'il racontait des passages de leur parcours pour finir par leur lien qui était maintenant plus que profond.

* * *

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt**

**AudeSnape**


End file.
